


Plum

by Val_Creative



Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [23]
Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Female Character, Character Death Fix, Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland-centric, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2020, Friends to Lovers, Intersex Character, POV Glinda, Romance, Sexual Content, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: The land of Oz rejoices. From the hills of Quadling Country, to Gillikin to Munchkinland, and down to the Emerald City. She’s dead. The Wicked Witch… she’s dead and gone. Rejoice, rejoice.
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Galinda Upland
Series: Rainbow Femslash February 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620025
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41
Collections: Femslash February





	Plum

**Author's Note:**

> I got to reread some of the first Wicked book and,,,, I just love these two. They were in love. I'm pretty sure even Gregory Maguire said they had a relationship and both women were bisexual/queer? If anyone's got more info, lemme know. I'm going by they were/are in love. Okay so it is Day 23 " _Glass_ " for [prompts](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you) and any thoughts/comments welcome!

*

The land of Oz rejoices. From the hills of Quadling Country, to Gillikin to Munchkinland, and down to the Emerald City.

She is dead. The Wicked Witch… she is dead and gone.

Glinda lifts her chin primly, expressionless, listening to the other lords and ladies titter with nervousness.

They speak in pure _delight_.

*

Once she's alone, high in her illustrious, marbled tower, her rage flourishes. Glinda's little relics of enchantment and her mirrors — all of her _glorious treasures_ , so important, so pretty and extravagant — sweep onto the floor.

She screams out her heart, all of her mourning and frenzied turmoil, digging hands into her creamy, yellow ringlets and pulling.

Not even Sir Chuffrey hears her.

*

When the time draws near, Glinda cloaks herself in deep plum shade. The esteemed and traditional colour of her Gillikinese people. She comes upon the ravines and crags of Kiamo Ko, to where her beloved Elphaba met an end, perishing into ashes and bone.

There's a lake outside castle walls. It glows dimly under the obscurity of a new moon, the surface as smooth as glass.

She cradles Elphaba's bare, jawless skull against her palms, grimly observing what remains.

Those brilliantly red lips kiss upon teeth.

A flash-flare of _memories_ — wine-drenched pinlobble leaves delicately chewed — mint tea and crystallized ginger in Madam Morrible's reception room — _Elphaba_ , Elphaba the Delirious, her horrid, darling Euphie with a mouth almost black and arching eyebrows and an impossibly thorny disposition, her bony, little legs squeezing round Galinda's thigh, her cheeks blushing a dark green as Elphaba whined beautifully, shamelessly, rubbing herself into lily white fingers exploring inside her —

Glinda's jaw clenches. One of her tears dribbles free, streaking her face. She lets go of Elphaba's skull, letting it tumble and drown deep within the lake's waters. The Grimmerie springs open by a powerful force of wind, propped at Glinda's feet.

By the grace of the Unnamed God, by any god… _Lurline_ … Queen Lurline of Heavens, give her the strength to do what is _right_ …

An ominous, low chanting fills Glinda's head, sharpening her mind and senses, until she's chanting along.

_"And there the wicked old Witch stayed for a good long time."_

_"And did she ever come out?"_

What becomes the lakewater heats and bubbles, cascading into thick dark oil. Smoke rises. Glinda blinks, smiling in longing and eager disbelief, reaching out her hand. A thin, angular hand seeks her, pearlescent-green.

_"Not yet."_

*


End file.
